It is often desired to track and identify items, such as packages, containers, and the like, and to communicate information concerning such items wirelessly. One method of tracking and providing information concerning packages is to attach a wireless communication device, such as a radio frequency identification (RFID) transponder or other identification device, to packages or items. The information communicated concerning the packages or items may include an expiration date, “born on” date or date of manufacture, lot number, tracking information, or other manufacturing information, and the like. A wireless communication device may be attached to an individual package, to a container containing multiple packages, or other item as the situation merits.
Recent advances in the miniaturization of wireless communication electronics have enabled the creation of small chips, containing integrated circuits, that are well suited for use in these wireless communication devices. However, these chips still need antennas to communicate to a remotely positioned interrogator. Numerous potential antennas exist that may be coupled to the chip for this purpose.
It is expected that the demand for such devices will rapidly increase as industries realize the versatility and utility of the wireless communication devices. To meet this demand, automated manufacturing processes are needed. Further, the process contemplated should provide a wireless communication device well suited for integration with the item to be tracked and one that may have the ability to communicate at multiple frequencies if desired.